Droit au doute
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS THOR: THE DARK WORLD] A trois reprises, Loki douta de son humanité. A trois reprises, il eut des réponses différentes.


**Hello! Cet OS vous est présenté pour les nuits du FOF, donné sur le thème "Humain" que je devais écrire en une heure. Je n'ai pas pu résisté à écrire sur Loki! SPOILERS POUR THOR: THE DARK WORLD.**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

A la question « es-tu humain ? », Père ne t'a pas aidé à répondre. Il t'a regardé avec une haine non-dissimulée, une haine que tu lui as retourné de par tes yeux verts. Tu le détestais, il te détestait, vous étiez quittes. Tu croyais qu'il te détestait, en tout cas, mais tu ne voulais pas voir l'amour paternel qu'il te portait. Tu n'en avais pas besoin, et il ne t'aimait de toute manière pas, alors pourquoi t'embarrasser de l'amour d'un père qui n'en était pas un ? Tu voulais juste qu'il réponde à la question silencieuse que tu lui posais. Il n'y a répondu que par un regard et une phrase qui te glaça le sang lorsque tu l'entendis.

-Ton seul privilège, c'était de mourir ! siffla ton Père avec rage contenue dans la voix.

Non, ce n'était pas ton Père, il ne l'avait jamais été. Ton visage se renfrogna, comment osait-il te dire cela, à toi, héritier du trône d'Asgard ? Comment osait-il dire qu'il te regrettait, car c'était ce que voulait dire sa phrase. Il te croyait monstrueux, à ses yeux, tu n'étais qu'un Jotun. Un Jotun bon à mourir, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû amener à sa terre natale.

Ce jour-là, tu doutais avoir été humain. Tu n'étais pas humain, tu ne l'avais jamais été.

**000**

A la question « es-tu humain ? », Thor te répondit que tu étais fou. Et toi, tu acquiesçais. Oui, tu étais fou. Tu t'es excusé auprès de lui d'avoir été trop monstrueux pour être humain. Tu n'as jamais été humain, tu le comprenais en mourant lentement dans les bras de celui qui fut ton frère durant des milliers d'années. Tu levais un bras vers lui, mais le froid envahissait tout ton être. Humain, tu doutais de l'avoir été, mais cette fois, alors que tu retenais avec peine les larmes risquant de te démasquer, tu t'interrogeais. Odin avait dit que tu étais un monstre, il l'avait sous-entendu, et Thor te suppliait presque de ne pas mourir. Thor, ton grand frère si naïf, qui te donnait envie de vomir avec ses paroles censées te réconforter.

Non, tu essayais de te convaincre de tes pensées, mais en réalité, tu le remerciais mentalement de te soutenir. Lui te disait que tu étais humain, que tu avais la capacité de ressentir des émotions, que tu étais encore aimé par quelqu'un.

Ce jour-là, tu doutais de toi. Tu n'étais pas censé être humain, et pourtant, après avoir été blâmé des centaines de fois, tu doutais d'avoir été monstre.

**000**

A la question « es-tu humain ? », Mère te serra sans hésitation dans ses doux bras. Tu ne voulais pas au départ, et tu avais pris ton apparence de Jotun, celle de monstre. Tes yeux rouges ne la firent pourtant pas reculer. Ta peau bleue ne l'empêcha pas de t'étreindre. Mère te savait humain, n'était-ce pas vrai ? Elle te disait que tu étais humain, même si sa voix restait muette. Tu ne te résignais pas à la repousser, tu l'avais déjà fait une fois, c'était assez.

-Frigga..., tentas-tu de commencer.

Elle posa un doigt sur tes lèvres. L'évocation de son prénom lui faisait sans doute mal, et ça te faisait mal aussi. Tu ne pouvais pas l'appeler ainsi. Elle avait un nom, le nom que tu lui donnais à chaque fois. Elle ne méritait pas de subir ta monstruosité, pas après avoir subi la mort en personne.

-Mère, pourquoi...pourquoi ?

Un murmure, tu ne prononçais qu'un murmure, et pourtant elle t'entendit. Et pourtant, elle comprit. Alors que tu tombais à genoux, les larmes aux yeux, le visage se posant contre son ventre, elle posa ses mains sur tes longs cheveux noirs, les caressant et te murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Des paroles qu'un monstre ne devrait pas entendre. Et pourtant, elle te les confia, ces paroles. Tu relevais la tête vers elle, des larmes coulant finalement de tes yeux pour glisser sur tes joues.

-Mon fils..., appela-t-elle, touchée par tes pleurs.

Ce jour-là, tu comprenais que tu étais né monstre, mais que tu avais appris à devenir humain.

Mais le temps que tu te relèves pour lui donner l'étreinte que tu avais voulu lui offrir quand elle était encore en vie, elle avait disparu. Et toi, humain né Jotun, tu revins à la vie. Ta lumière avait disparue, mais elle t'avait laissé garder ton humanité.


End file.
